


Decorating

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Paulie loves christmas, early appearance from Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: It’s the 1st December and Paulie has dragged Sam into helping him decorate Salieri’s place
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Sam Trapani
Kudos: 15





	Decorating

When Sam entered Salieri’s the first thing he saw was Tommy sitting at the bar with a coffee watching something with incredible amusement on his face. As he looked there was Paulie in the corner of the place basically wrestling with a very large tree, small pine spikes all over the floor.  
“M-Move goddamn it!” Groaned Paulie with annoyance as he attempted to push the tree. Sam’s not sure why he’s even surprised, it was December 1st after all and every year Paulie goes into some sort of Christmas frenzy.

“Jesus Paulie what are you doin’!” Exclaimed Sam as he went behind the bar to fix himself a coffee, watching Paulie continuing to wrestle with the tree.  
“Paulie decided the place needed a Christmas makeover” explained Tommy with amusement as he took another sip of his coffee.  
“That right? Did the Don say you could do this Paulie?”  
“Yeah! I asked him this mornin’!” responded Paulie, arms still wrapped around the tree.

“Paulie and Vinnie had me drive them to a tree place this morning to get one” explained Tommy before they both turned to look back at Paulie finally getting the tree in place. He sighed with relief before putting his hands on his hips as he took a step back to look at the tree.  
“You got pines all over the floor” added Tommy with a grin as Paulie looked down at the floor before shoving some of the spikes under the tree with his feet causing Tommy and Sam to shake their heads in disapproval.

“You helping me Sammy?” asked Paulie causing Sam to raise an eyebrow at him  
“With what exactly?” He asked, slowly bringing his cup of coffee up to his lips to take a sip  
“Decorate the place!” Yeah, thats what he thought.  
“Is Tom helping too?” He asked as Tommy smirked  
“Sorry but Vinnie has asked me to do something for him” Said Tommy as he drank the rest of his coffee and put the cup down.  
“Have fun” he muttered with amusement as he patted Sam’s shoulder before heading out the back to Vinnie.

“You sure the Don doesn’t have a job for me?” Asked Sam as he turned back to Paulie.  
“I’m sure, I said you can help me today so he said I could decorate the place”  
“That right?”  
Now Sam doesn’t hate Christmas he just...he’s never understood why it’s such a big deal. He knows that if it was up to Paulie he most likely would have had this place decorated by November and he doesn’t really get why Paulie is so excited about it every year. Sam knows that maybe Paulie has had some better experiences in regards to Christmas than him...he doesn’t really like to talk about his memories of the holiday.

“You done fighting with the tree?” asked Sam as he took another sip of his coffee and Paulie turned to pick up a box.  
“Yeah...for now, we’ll go back to the tree later” muttered Paulie before opening up the box to reveal other Christmas decorations such as a wreath, some Christmas ornaments, lights, tinsel and various other things. Sam with one hand reached into the box to pick up a string of tinsel  
“You have a plan for these?” Asked Sam as he looked at the tinsel. Paulie shrugged as he grabbed for the Christmas lights  
“We’ll just work with what we’ve got, help me out with this!” Responded Paulie as Sam sighed, drinking the last of his coffee and moving from the bar to help Paulie put them up.

It felt like hours had gone by as they decorated the place, lights around the windows, tinsel above the bar, Christmas candles on each table and the wreath on the front door. Sam must admit he was proud of his and Paulie’s work and now all that was left was to decorate the tree.  
“Now the hard part” muttered Paulie as he grabbed for the remaining lights in the box as he got ready to wrap them around the tree. Sam took a step back and watched with amusement as Paulie began to wrap the lights around the tree with great struggle.  
“G-goddamn it!” Paulie muttered as he was more or less sinking into the large tree.  
“Let me guess...Vinnie and Tom said to get something smaller but you wanted the big tree” smirked Sam as Paulie glanced at Sam for a second before looking back at the tree.  
“Yeah” he muttered causing Sam to scoff and shake his head  
“I got the biggest tree because I want this year to be perfect!” Exclaimed Paulie causing Sam to hum in response and Paulie to look over at him.

“Aren’t you gonna ask why this year?”  
“Okay, Why does this year have to be perfect Paulie?”  
“Because!” Started Paulie as he moved away from the tree, lights still tangled up in it.  
“This Christmas is our first one you know?....together” said Paulie causing Sam to raise is eyebrows up, now that he thinks about it Paulie’s right.  
“So we’re gonna have a great one! I already have plans!” Said Paulie as he put his hands on Sam’s shoulders.

“It’s December first and you already have plans?”  
“I was talking to Sarah about it!” That sounds about right, between the two of them Sam is not sure who’s the most enthusiastic about the holiday, every year once it gets to the middle of November Sarah and Paulie would be discussing plans and even going out to get decorations together.  
“you know every year she does a Christmas dinner here?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Well in the morning before coming here I always go to my ma’s place and this year I want you there too!” explained Paulie causing Sam to look at him with surprise  
“Does she um...know about us?”  
“No...but I think she has her suspicions, anyway I want you to be there! What do ya say?” asked Paulie, and goddamn it he doesn’t know if Paulie does it on purpose but he has these goddamn puppy eyes that seem to appear when he wants something, he doesn’t know if it’s because Paulie is so excited for Christmas or he’s trying to win him over...whatever it is it’s working.

“Alright, if you want me there I’ll be there. You can even stay at my place Christmas Eve if you want and the rest of the holiday” responded Sam causing a huge smile on Paulie’s face.  
“Perfect!” Said Paulie as he pressed a kiss to Sam’s cheek and Sam couldn’t help but smile a little to himself. Hearing Paulie wanting to dedicate this Christmas to them and wanting to bring him along to dinner with his Ma, Sam couldn’t help but feel this warmth and happiness that he can’t say he really feels around the holiday.  
“Thanks” Said Sam as he looked up at Paulie  
“What for?”  
“Thinking of us I guess...it’s nice although Christmas is not something I’m as excited about...it’s nice” Responded Sam as Paulie softly smiled.  
“It’s always been a big thing in my family I guess and that’s what your about to see” shrugged Paulie with a smirk before going behind the bar to get a coffee. Sam has told Paulie a few things about him growing up, makes him wonder if this bad home life extended to Christmas too. Paulie hesitantly opened his mouth for a moment to speak as he looked down at his cup before looking back at Sam.  
“Hey Sam? Look you don’t have to tell me anything but I’m...i’m guessing Christmas growing up wasn’t like mine” Said Paulie as Sam looked up at him, he could see this hint of sadness in Sam’s eyes.  
“No...no it wasn’t” muttered Sam  
“I’m sorry”  
“No it’s okay, it’s all in the past and I cut them out a long time ago so...” responded Sam before going a little quiet. Paulie abandoned his cup of coffee as he moved to stand in front of Sam at the bar and placed his hands on top of Sam’s.  
“You know what? This year is our first Christmas dating and I have plans to make it the best for us” Started Paulie before he was leaning it a little closer  
“It’s gonna be romantic, I already have gifts and more planned, since you said I can stay at yours we’re decorating the place!” He said causing Sam to roll his eyes but he continued to listen to Paulie’s ‘amazing plans’  
“We’ll get the good stuff! Best wine, favourite chocolate and other things! We spend the morning at my Ma’s and then come here and after that we go back to your place and make sweet, sweet love the rest of the night” continued Paulie as he got closer and closer to Sam, whispering the last part to his lips causing a hum of amusement from Sam before they kissed.  
“Sound like a plan?” Asked Paulie as they pulled away  
“Sure, sounds like a plan” Paulie smiled before tapping against the bar table  
“Help me with the tree!” he said causing an amused sigh from Sam  
“Fine” 

Turns out it was a struggle for them both to get the lights on the tree while Sam complained about Paulie buying the bigger tree and that next year he’d gonna be forced to get a smaller one. Sam at one point went outside for a smoke because he needed a break from the stress of the lights while Paulie continued on, Sam just couldn’t bare to spend any longer near that tree as of right now but Paulie was determined to get those lights on the tree.

It was snowing outside and Sam’s hands had gone almost numb from being out there for so long that he decided to eventually come in and face the goddamn tree. As he walked back in there was Paulie finishing up the lights, somehow he had gotten them on but things seem to have gotten intense as he did by the looks of things. Jacket was gone, thrown on one of the tables and a few of Paulie’s buttons were untied, tie loose which exposed the top of his chest a little. Sam looked at his freezing cold hands and an evil idea had crossed his mind, slowly Sam went as quiet as possible through the kitchen and the other entrance to the front so that he could get behind Paulie, making sure that he did not hear him coming.

As he got right behind Paulie, Sam was reaching his hands into the front of Paulie’s shirt and pressing his cold hands against his chest.  
“AH SAMMY!” He yelled out as he tried to pull Sam’s hands out of his shirt while Sam started to laugh loudly all over the place, that loud infections laugh that Paulie usually finds adorable but right now Sam’s cold hands were on his chest. Sam eventually pulled his hands away while he continued to laugh causing Paulie to fix up his shirt and tie to avoid him going for a second attempt with his cold hands.  
“You’re an asshole” muttered Paulie as Sam continued to laugh  
“I’m sorry, but hey you got the lights on!” responded Sam as his laughter started to die down before looking at the tree.  
“I did!” Said Paulie as he put his hands on his hips  
“No are you gonna be an asshole or are you gonna help me do the rest?” He Asked as he turned to look at Sam.

It didn’t take long to throw some tinsel on the tree and add the ornaments before Paulie did the honours of putting the star on top. The place was really good they must admit, both couldn’t help but feel pride as they looked around at the place.  
“You did a good job” said Sam as they looked around  
“We did a good job...but it’s missing something” Responded Paulie before he was muttering the last part  
“And what’s that?” Asked Sam but as he turned his head there was Paulie with a grin on his face, holding something above their heads. As Sam looked up there was mistletoe in Paulie’s hand above them  
“Is this why you wanted me to help? So you could pull this?” Said Sam as he raised his eyebrows at him and the grin on Paulie’s face widened.  
“Maybe” he teased as Sam scoffed in response before he was putting both hands on Paulie’s face and pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
